I'm Okay
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) MPREG. Fear runs through the mind of Phil when he hears that his husband gets into a car accident. (Okay, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm getting worse and worse at summaries but it's worth the read!) Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.


_**One shot, one shot, one shoooooot! One shot time :)**_

* * *

><p>Phil's P.O.V.<p>

I race through the halls of the hospital, desperate to find someone who can help me. I ran over to a nurse who just came out of a room.

"Hi, can you help me?" I asked desperately.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me where Daniel Howell-Lester's room is?" I asked, my heart feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest.

She flipped through her clipboard, scanning the pages. "Ah, Daniel Howell-Lester. He should be in room 4 on floor 10." She frowned slightly. "But I'm afraid you can't see him right now."

"W-what why? I'm his husband for Godsakes!" I said.

"I understand that but he's getting a CT scan right now. I'm sure you won't have to wait long." She said. "Now please go wait in the waiting room." She said before walking away.

I sighed in frustration but went to wait anyways. Last thing I need is to be kicked out of the hospital.

After about a half hour of nervously waiting for any news, a nurse walks in.

"Family of Daniel Howell-Lester?" She asks.

I jump up and quickly walk over to her. "I am. I'm his husband." I said.

"Daniel made it out fine. No injuries to him or the baby. They were very lucky." I let out the breath I was holding in relief.

Dan found out he was a carrier, which means he can carry his own children, when he was a teenager when he came out to his family that he was bi. His mother told him then and then he told me a few days later. We've know since he was 17 and I was 18. He's 26 now and I'm 27.

We were always careful when we had sex, always wear a condom and such except for the few times we tried to conceive our frist child, Breanne Elizabeth, who was born 3 years ago and she's absolutely perfect. She has Dan's brown hair and his dimple with my blue eyes. She's currently with Louise as I had to drop her off there after I heard what happened to Dan...

...Dan was in a car accident...

I ran out the door with her, immediately called Louise. I had to tell her I needed to see daddy. She was confused on why I had to but she listened to me. I don't know where she gets that from considering both Dan and I are stubborn as hell.

Dan and I had found out that we were expecting baby no. 2 a few weeks ago after Dan was feeling sick. Almost immediately did he go out and buy like 4 pregnancy tests. He didn't tell me until that night. I could tell before hand something was going on though considering how excited he was.

Dan's only 6 weeks though so it's a miracle that the baby made it out okay...

The nurse and I made it to Dan's room, letting me walk in while she walked away.

Dan looked up when he saw me and smiled softly.

I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am that you both are okay." I whispered into his ear.

I felt him chuckle slightly into my neck. "Believe me, I know." He said.

We pulled away and I leaned into kiss him. We pulled away when we heard someone talking.

"Aww, how adorbz!" Louise said, causing us to laugh out.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"Well, a little lady wanted to see how her daddy was doing." She said, opening the door more to let Breanne and Zoe walk in.

"Daddy!" Breanne squealed, running over to us.

We chuckled and I lifted her onto the bed. She wasted no time in hugging Dan, earning an 'aww' from the three of us.

Dan chuckled and kissed her head. "Hey princess."

"Are you and the baby okay daddy?" She asked worriedly.

Dan smiled. "Yes, the baby and I are alright."

She beamed and hugged him again, causing all of us to smile at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay for one-shots and how freaking adorable they are! yay :D<strong>_

_**hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time!:)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

_**A/n: it took me a while to realize my age mistake oops. Haha, I fixed it though! Thanks for telling me guys :)**_


End file.
